Modern environment control systems may combine numerous different elements that are controlled in various different ways. If, for example, a climate control system includes a sophisticated control system, there may be multiple settings and preferences that affect system performance.
In the operation of a sophisticated system, a user may wish to determine what the climate control system is doing at a certain point in time, as well as why this activity is taking place. However, it is difficult for a user to discern why a sophisticated climate control system, which may utilize many varied constraints, is or is not engaged in a particular activity because the unit generally does not provide the necessary information and context.
Further, if a user wishes to change a current activity and the user is aware of the relevant settings that are responsible for such activity, it is then necessary to modify such settings. If the system has multiple settings, the user will be required to locate the necessary setting or settings, which may become more difficult or very time consuming as the system becomes more complex and the number of user settings increases.